


Пушки, любовь и одна замёрзшая планета

by WTF Borderlands 2021 (fandomborderlands)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomborderlands/pseuds/WTF%20Borderlands%202021
Summary: – Боже, почему управление капсулой такой дерьмовое, что нельзя нормально просчитать курс? – Моуз, автоматными очередями сшибая волков в прыжке, в целом выразила её мысли. – Почему мы приземлились рядом со всей этой сранью, почему нельзя было высадиться где-нибудь получше…
Relationships: Amara/Moze (Borderlands), Sir Hammerlock/Wainwright Jakobs
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, тексты низкого рейтинга от WTF Borderlands 2021





	Пушки, любовь и одна замёрзшая планета

Люк транспортировочной капсулы наконец отворился, и вместе с облачком пара, мгновенно растворившегося в ледяном воздухе, из него с видимым трудом выбрались две фигуры.

– Твою. Мать! – прохрипела одна из них, пониже ростом. – Если бы мне... Раньше сказали... Что здесь такая холодина... Ни за что в жизни!

Вторая фигура, повыше, помедлила с ответом, поскольку наполовину скрылась в кабине, забирая оттуда сумку с их общими вещами и оружием – в отличие от своей спутницы, она выглядела куда более довольной жизнью и полной энергии.

– Не так уж и холодно, – пожала плечами высокая фигура, которая была сиреной Амарой, надела на голову капюшон, перекинула ремень одной из сумок через плечо, а вторую бросила в сторону другой девушки, Моуз.

Та все те пару минут с момента выхода из капсулы сидела на подтаявшем от их приземления снегу и отчаянно пыталась согреться, кутаясь в свою длинную парку и натягивая шапку поглубже на голову. Амара, в отличие от неё, была одета в сравнительно лёгкое пальто и не прятала руки в перчатках, а уши – под головными уборами, и не показывала никакого дискомфорта.

– Н-ну, раз тебе не холодно, то ты и будешь воевать в случае необходимости, – Моуз смачно шмыгнула носом и наконец поднялась, подобрав вещи с земли. – Я, конечно, на всяких дерьмовых планетах бывала, но это пока что _самая_ дерьмовая, и я надеюсь, что всё живое здесь давно вымерло. Главное, чтобы по пути не вымерли мы.

– Уэйнрайт в приглашении предупреждал, что нас могут ждать местные жители и волки... Но буря и правда такая, что я тоже надеюсь, что они все сидят по домам. – Амара прошла чуть вперёд, пока её взгляду не открылась низина, как и все вокруг, занесённая плотной пеленой снега, однако, благодаря высоким скалам и единственному проходу в виде сравнительно широкого ущелья между ними, было понятно, куда отправляться в сторону канатной дороги к городу.

Моуз наконец переборола себя и тоже вышла из укрытого скалами от ветров места их жёсткой посадки и осмотрелась.

– Боже, ещё ничего не началось, но я уже хочу, чтобы все скорее закончилось, потому что холод – это хуже воды по пояс или… жары, – с каждым словом из её рта вырывалось облачко пара, и его мгновенно уносил порывистый ветер. – Помяни моё слово, я не отойду от камина, если он там будет. А он должен там быть, либо я с первой же попутной станцией телепорта отправлюсь обратно.

– Ооо, хватит жаловаться, – по-дружески закатила глаза Амара, как будто бок о бок с ней был не закаленный боями солдат, а ребенок.

– Кто бы говорил! Это не я сирена, у которой кровь такая горячая, что бла-бла лижу металл на морозе без последствий, – Моуз фыркнула и засунула руки в перчатках себе подмышки в попытках согреться.

Амара цокнула языком и развернулась к подруге, а затем накинула ей капюшон на голову и подалась вперёд так, что благодаря меху по краям обоих капюшонов у них появилось маленькое пространство, едва ли согреваемое их общим дыханием.

– Вот увидишь, в городе куда теплее, – произнесла она, глядя Моуз в глаза, которые были буквально в пяти дюймах от её собственных. – Думай о том, сколько времени мы наконец будем предоставлены сами себе. А ещё у нас оплачена еда и проживание, и заодно посмотрим, насколько тут можно разгуляться и отпраздновать.

Губы Моуз были поджаты в выражении сомнения, но Амара все равно придвинулась ещё ближе и поцеловала её. Поцелуй вышел коротким, но его хватило, чтобы морщинка между бровей Моуз слегка разгладилась..

– Теперь старайся не разговаривать и не дышать ртом, пока не доберёмся до станции.

Никакого утвердительного ответа, за исключением короткого кивка, не последовало, и они в молчании двинулись вперёд, держа наготове голокарту и оружие.

Вообще-то изначально их пригласили на свадьбу: приглашение вместе с цветной туристической брошюрой поступило от их общих знакомых, Уэйнрайта Джейкобса и Алистера Хаммерлока. Никто не удивился самому этому факту – после того, как Пандора оказалась в безопасности, многих потянуло как-то поменять свою жизнь или укрепить образовавшиеся в тяжёлое время союзы. Так и здесь. Более того, по «календарю» Пандоры и ближайших к ней планет праздник был запланирован незадолго до Дня Наёмника, и в приглашении также значилось, что на ближайший месяц арендована гостиница, и при желании можно погостить и отпраздновать его здесь же.

Однако многих удивило место празднования. Зайлург был крайне удаленной от основных обитаемых миров планетой с очень маленьким процентом населения, из-за невероятно низких температур мало кто мог существовать в таких условиях. И вообще в брошюре упоминался только один относительно цивилизованный город (не считая заброшенных шахтерских и горнодобывающих поселений и бандитских лагерей, красота!) – Проклятая Гавань, которая была пригодной для жизни только благодаря тому, что располагалась в непосредственной близости от давно погибшего монстра из Хранилища, сердце которого каким-то образом до сих пор сохраняло свое тепло и тем самым согревало город. 

Перед таким, конечно, любые достопримечательности меркнут. 

Было подозрение, что вся эта авантюра со свадьбой на краю мира не обошлась без любви Хаммерлока к убийственным тварям и желанию побольше разузнать об этой конкретной твари и легендах, которые её окружают. Его нельзя было винить и даже можно было понять. Да, в шести галактиках такое нечасто встречалось, но если такую большую тварь кто-то и убивал, то старался убедиться, что тварь мертва раз и навсегда, а здесь явно напортачили. И когда Амара размышляла обо всём этом, пакуя вещи в Убежище, зависшем высоко на орбите ледяной планеты, ей пришлось признаться самой себе, что ей тоже интересно узнать, что же их на самом деле будет ждать на Зайлурге.

По правде сказать, в команде Убежища для многих привыкших к теплому климату людей снег был не самым любимым состоянием жидкости, но каникулы по системе «всё включено» быстро пробудили в большей части людей энтузиазм. Однако в итоге оказалось, что возникнут и существенные трудности, не говоря о том, что не все желающие в принципе смогут присоединиться.

Девушки медленно, но с упорством, присущим закалённым суровой жизнью людям, пробирались через снег, который в некоторых местах был выше колена. Амара чуть ли не физически чувствовала напряжение, которое исходило от Моуз: та явно с трудом держалась, чтобы не начать извергать из себя ругательства через каждые десять шагов.

Хоть телепортацию и никто не любил, через полчаса неспешного продвижения Амара пришла к выводу, что сейчас бы от неё не отказалась, невзирая на возможные последствия. Но эта система была устроена так, что пока ты лично со своим ЭХО-устройством не зарегистрируешься на конкретной станции, никакие перемещения, кроме как по станциям, ранее открытых подобным способом, тебе были недоступны. «Защита от дураков», как называла эту систему Элли. Если не можешь добраться до нужного места, значит, оно тебе не надо, лучше поживи ещё денёк.

Амара с Моуз высадились одни, поскольку другие члены экипажа, получившие письма, либо уже пару дней были на месте, либо должны были подтянуться спустя пару дней после них. По неясной передаче по ЭХО-связи стало понятно, что Мокси уже подружилась с владельцем гостиницы, куда предстояло заселиться, а Ава и Железяка действовали всем на нервы. 

Неудивительно. 

Элли и Таннис предпочли остаться на Убежище, чтобы защитить его в случае чего. Команда Б не смогла присоединиться, хотя с Хаммерлоком они были знакомы давно и очень сожалели, но зато передали от себя подарки. За другими подарками от тех, кто так же не смог присутствовать лично, отправился Зейн, который, по последним данным, встретился на Эдеме-6 с Клэем и в принципе тоже был готов отправиться на Зайлург.

Проблема возникла у ФЛ4Ка. Его тело было не рассчитано на столь низкие температуры, и он консультировался с механиком, как лучше поступить. К сожалению, на Зайлурге было всего лишь два сезона – очень холодная зима, которая всегда стояла на той части планеты, с которой было видно затмение, и безбашенно холодная зима, о которой только ходили предположения – что творилось на другой стороне планеты, никто толком не знал. Пока что одним из вариантов было транспортировать андроида как груз и по прибытии активировать, но ФЛ4Ка это не устраивало: его мало чем можно было задеть, но было очевидно, что он не переносил, когда с ним обращались как с мебелью, даже с благими намерениями. Не менее очевидно было и то, что пропускать поездку он не собирается. Вся надежда оставалась лишь на то, что они с Элли что-нибудь придумают.

Спустя некоторое время внимание Амары привлекла торчавшая посреди простиравшейся перед ними долины капсула, похожая на ту, в которой они сами приземлились на Зайлург. Однако эта капсула была практически полностью смята, а вокруг валялись коробки с... фейерверками? Или динамитом? Сразу трудно было понять, что это, и вечная полутьма, царившая на планете, этому не способствовала. 

Решив на всякий случай проверить, есть ли кто-то внутри, они с Моуз взяли оружие наизготовку и осторожно приблизились к месту крушения. Не было никаких следов – ни крови, ни шагов (хотя, возможно, и то и то могло занести снегом), ничего не горело, а все разбросанные вещи и детали вмерзли в лед – значит, капсула упала приличное время назад. 

Они с Моуз переглянулись. Та тоже явно не понимала, что здесь случилось и где могли быть сейчас люди, которые были внутри, но перебросившись парой знаков, они решили двинуться дальше, через ущелье в сторону древнего замерзшего Змеиного озера. К счастью, ущелье было достаточно узким, чтобы туда не попадала большая часть снега, и идти было гораздо легче и быстрее. Но там они встретили волков. Амара таких ещё не видела: практически двухметровые твари с густой бело-серой шерстью двигались так быстро, что она не успевала хватать их своим фазовым захватом, и приходилось держаться на расстоянии – отчасти ещё и потому, что своим воем они порой вызывали ударную волну, которая запросто могла сбить с ног и оглушить.

– Боже, почему управление капсулой такой дерьмовое, что нельзя нормально просчитать курс? – Моуз, автоматными очередями сшибая волков в прыжке, в целом выразила её мысли. – Почему мы приземлились рядом со всей этой сранью, почему нельзя было высадиться где-нибудь получше…

– Зато представь, каково будет Зейну одному, если тоже повезёт на что-то такое наткнуться, – Амара зубами выдернула чеку из гранаты-липучки и метнула её в ближайшего зверя. – Обязательно потом спроси, как ему прогулка.

– Обязательно, – мрачно согласилась Моуз, засунув дуло своего автомата волку в открытую пасть – с известными последствиями для волка.

К тому моменту, когда они наконец отбились, с Амары буквально ручьями стекал пот под одеждой, и она, недолго думая, расстегнула крупную тракторную молнию – под пальто на ней была только тонкая водолазка с горлом, и через порезы на джинсах виднелась кожа.

– Ты сейчас серьёзно? – Моуз окинула её взглядом. – Ты что, бессмертная?

– Ооо, ты помнишь, что значит моё имя, – радостно улыбнулась Амара, на самом деле прекрасно понимая, что Моуз сейчас далеко не в самом лучшем расположении духа, чтобы шутить. Но стоило хотя бы попытаться поднять ей настроение.

Моуз закатила глаза.

– Ах да, я забыла, что сирены не болеют ничем, кроме раздутого чувства собственной важности, – Моуз осеклась. – Прости. Мне правда здесь нравится всё меньше и меньше с каждой минутой.

Амара не обиделась. Ей было даже жаль любимую; у каждого человека свои слабости.

Спустя ещё полчаса продвижения по ущелью оно стало расширяться, пока наконец скалы по обе стороны не потеряли в высоте, и им не открылся вид на огромную долину (по крайней мере, в более ясную погоду там точно должна была быть долина), внизу которой подо льдом спало озеро. Впереди вроде бы виделись силуэты каких-то построек, и Амара была уверена, что это и есть станция, от которой отходят тросы канатной дороги. Моуз приободрились и ускорила шаг; Амара поспешила за ней. 

Но едва они прошли десяток футов, как со стороны тех самых построек раздался пронзительный крик. Молча переглянувшись, взволнованные, они ускорили свой шаг.

Когда до цели оставалось всего ничего, они уже могли разглядеть, кто же кричал – это была девушка, по виду почти подросток, одетая в сплошной комбинезон; возле неё лежал объемный рюкзак. 

Она была одна.

– Если вы не бандиты, помогите мне, пожалуйста! – Она махала одной рукой, её голос был практически сорван, но даже так в нем проскакивали звонкие нотки.

Амара припустила бегом через сугробы, пока наконец не достигла девушки.

– Боги, я думала, что здесь умру, какое счастье, что вы не бандиты! – Та выглядела довольно обеспокоенной, но не испуганной, как Амаре сперва показалось; лицо у неё покраснело от мороза, иней покрыл ресницы и край шарфа, натянутого почти до носа.

– Ты ранена? Это твоя капсула в долине? – Амара первым делом задала самые главные вопросы.

– И да, и нет, – девушка облизала губы, прежде чем продолжить. – То есть да, капсула моя, но я... Я не ранена, вроде как.

К тому времени подошла Моуз, и, тоже оглядывая их вероятную новую спутницу, спросила:

– В каком смысле «вроде не ранена»?

Рыжая сделала глубокий вдох через нос.

– Я приехала в Проклятую Гавань по работе, но мою капсулу подбили, груз вы, наверное, видели, а я... Я осталась без связи, без помощи из-за того, что от холода у меня отказал протез, и ещё и этот долбаный фуникулёр не работает, потому что из-за долбаных кричей здесь пропало электричество! – На одном дыхании выпалила она, жестикулируя одной рукой – вторая безвольно висела вдоль тела.

Амара с Моуз снова переглянулись – обе были в равной степени обеспокоены как тем, что девушка вполне могла бы погибнуть, если бы не счастливая случайность в их лице, так и отсутствием энергии. На весь Зайлург фуникулёра было штуки три-четыре от силы, и располагались они примерно на равном друг от друга расстоянии.

– Кричи – это кто? – практически без эмоций спросила Моуз, красноречиво положив руку на свой автомат.

– Это такие местные паразиты... Я пыталась к ним сунуться, – рыжеволосая махнула рукой в сторону ступеней, ведущих в другую сторону от платформы, где была видна только чернота и уходящие в неё провода. – Но у ПП быстро кончились патроны, а всё остальное у меня в устройстве цифростроения, которое перестало работать. Я никогда так сильно не лажала, – её потрескавшиеся губы скорбно скривились от признания этого факта.

– Мы разберёмся, – Амара достала из кобуры свой револьвер и проверила патроны в нём и своих ножных и поясных сумках.

– Подождёшь здесь немного? Кстати, как тебя зовут? Я Моуз, это Амара, – Моуз скинула свою сумку около рюкзака новой знакомой.

– Да, конечно подожду, спасибо, – девушка шмыгнула носом. – Я Гейдж.

Как объяснила Гейдж, кричи облюбовали генераторы для своих гнёзд, и от этого произошло замыкание или вроде того. От гнёзд надо было избавиться, перезапустить генератор и перенаправить электричество по резервному «пути». Вроде ничего сложного, кричи даже оказались вполне миленькими с виду (и даже издавали звуки вроде привычного кошачьего мурлыканья), но на деле их с трудом пробивали пули и их было так много, что Амара пожалела о том, что у неё с собой не было огнемёта. Ничего удивительного в том, что Гейдж так быстро лишилась патронов. Но если их и дальше будет ТАК много, то патронов не останется и у них с Моуз, спасибо волкам.

А плохая погода тем временем лучше не становилась. Пока эфирные руки Амары у неё за спиной методично разламывали заледеневшие гнезда паразитов, сама она продолжала методично расстреливать лезущих отовсюду тварей. Тем же занималась и Моуз, избрав немного иную тактику – ослабляла кри́ча пулями, и когда тот заметно ослабевал, вдалбливала его подошвой своих ботинок в снег и лёд. По резким движениям было ясно, что она просто вне себя и в любой момент была готова разразиться потоком ругательств.

Десять минут спустя они вернулись к Гейдж, которая всё это время ходила кругами в попытке согреться.

– Вы просто супер, ребята! – Она подпрыгивала на месте. – Теперь осталось перезапустить всю цепь, чтобы появилось электричество, и эта колымага заработала! Есть желающие помочь?

Амара посмотрела на Моуз.

– В технике ты лучше разбираешься, – махнула она в сторону щитка, у которого стояла Гейдж. – Вперёд.

Моуз закинула автомат за спину и с очень большой неохотой стянула зубами перчатки с рук.

– Послушай, тебе нужно принести что-нибудь с места крушения? Я могу сходить, пока вы здесь заняты, – изо рта сирены клочками вырывался пар.

– Чт... Блин, это было бы просто супер. Там в кабине осталась моя сумка с вещами – та, которая вся в нашивках, и я буду тебе бесконечно благодарна, если получится принести хотя бы пару десятков шашек из коробок с фиолетовой маркировкой, они мне очень нужны для работы, – протараторила Гейдж.

– Хорошо, – Амара наклонилась к своим вещам, чтобы достать пару запасных магазинов для своего оружия. – Моуз, будь на связи.

Та ничего не ответила, и Амаре было все больнее смотреть на её отвратительное настроение. К счастью, обратный путь в дальнейшем не должен был доставить больших неприятностей – к тому моменту можно будет сразу переместиться на Убежище. Если, конечно, не считать самой значительной неприятностью перемещение, но из двух зол следовало выбирать меньшее.

И Амара отправилась обратно по знакомому пути. Их следы уже были практически занесены снегом, но всё же облегчали передвижение. Она также могла передвигаться на максимальной разумной скорости, поскольку была одна, и не нужно было никого ждать, и совсем скоро оказалась у обломков. Поменялось ровным счётом ничего, кроме новых слоев снега на всех поверхностях. Сумка нашлась быстро – лежала внутри с одним опаленным углом с торчащими кусками неопознанной ткани, вся промерзшая и тяжёлая. Ящикам с фиолетовой маркировкой повезло меньше всего – уцелел только один, и тот вмерз до половины, двадцати шашек могло и не остаться. Амара не могла разобрать, что написано на этикетке – язык был ей незнаком и состоял из сложных символов, если это вообще был язык. Но тем не менее, весь возможный груз она по возможности собрала и даже смогла задвинуть перекошенную крышку люка на тот случай, если хозяйка надумает вернуться за оставшимися вещами.

По возвращении её ждала приятная картина – запотевшие окна кабины, висевшей на толстенных тросах, светились жёлтым светом, и внутри можно было разглядеть два смутных силуэта.

И хотя раньше Амара не успела сильно расстроиться из-за отсутствия энергии, это не помешало ей сейчас радоваться её возвращению в полной мере. Без усилий повернув ручку, она проворно скользнула внутрь, чтобы не принести с собой лишнего холода.

– Держи свои вещи, – Амара свалила две сумки у ног Гейдж и села напротив.

– Ты моя спасительница! Всегда можешь попросить меня об ответной услуге, – и с этим словами Гейдж стала выпутываться из своей одежды.

В кабине было уютно и уже чуть более тепло, чем на улице; само собой, она была металлической, практически по всему периметру были сиденья, а в стенах размещались два радиатора, которые работали на полную мощность.

– Надо чтобы сперва все прогрелось, – пояснила Гейдж, когда Амара, складывая свою куртку, осматривала скромный интерьер. – Из-за погоды дорога займет около получаса, я не могу пустить её быстрее.

Она наконец одной рукой смогла стянуть с себя верхнюю часть комбинезона, и сейчас выпутывала нерабочую руку из свитера.

Амара присела около Моуз – она, как и новая знакомая, заняла место поближе к отоплению, и стала выглядеть гораздо лучше: по крайней мере, больше не хмурилась и не кривила рот. Амара погладила её по колену.

– Блин, ну вы посмотрите на это, – Гейдж привлекла внимание обеих – она сидела в майке и, взявшись за запястье своего протеза, трясла его из стороны в сторону. – Совсем не работает. Сов-сем. Полностью разбирать надо будет, но сейчас не самое удачное время и место. Надеюсь, Алистер что-нибудь придумает...

– Алистер? – неожиданно вышла из оцепенения Моуз. – Ты, случайно, не про сэра Хаммерлока?

– Вы знакомы? – Гейдж стала засовывать руку обратно в рукав толстовки.

– Он нас пригласил на свадьбу и отметить праздники.

– Наша встреча точно не была случайной, – девушка по возможности привела одежду в порядок, и откашлялась. – Я распорядитель на его свадьбе!

– Правда? – Амара снова окинула её взглядом – та выглядела не старше подростка, – но одернула себя, вспомнив, что не стоит забывать о том, как по-разному течёт время на разных планетах и в перелётах между ними.

– А то, – теперь Гейдж рылась в сумке, принесённой Амарой, и достала оттуда чуть размокший блокнот и пролистала его для середины. – Точно-точно, вы есть в списке приглашенных, я не сообразила сразу.

Судя по жесту, она двумя размашистыми движениями поставила галочки у их имен.

– У Алистера не бывает обычных друзей, я жду ваших историй, только погодите, – она отложила блокнот на сиденье, и прошла в начало кабины. – Кажется, можно выдвигаться.

И канатная дорога с усилившимся рокотом, поскрипыванием и покачиванием кабины пришла в неспешное движение. У них будет предостаточно времени, чтобы познакомиться.

Как выяснилось, Гейдж тоже несколько лет назад была искательницей хранилищ, но сейчас нашла другое занятие по душе. Ей нравились роботы, и к счастью, эта тема достаточно заинтересовала Моуз, чтобы окончательно растормошить её и заставить включиться в разговор. Её покорило то, что Гейдж самостоятельно построила андроида, полезного не только в бою, но и в качестве помощника в более приземлённых делах, а Гейдж, которая при более близком знакомстве оказалась крайне дружелюбным и громким человеком, просто умоляла показать ей Железного Медведя и его модуль цифростроения, когда они заселятся в гостиницу.

Амара была очень рада тому, как её спутницы оживились в тепле, потому как саму её уже начало было угнетать испортившиеся настроение Моуз. А канатная дорога всё ещё не кончалась.

– О, и кстати, – Гейдж полезла куда-то в карман спущенного по пояс комбинезона и, покопавшись в шуршащей ткани, протянула Амаре кусочек бумаги, на поверку оказавшийся обыкновенной визиткой с ЭХО-кодом. – Если вдруг надумаете устроить свадьбу, то можете обращаться.

– Что, по нам так заметно? – фыркнула Моуз, которая, согревшись и сбросив куртку, полулежала поверх неё, прислонившись к стене вагончика и болтая ногой в воздухе.

– У меня уже чутье на такие вещи! Ну и ещё под одежду у вас общая сумка, и на вас в гостинице забронирована одна комната, возможно, с одной кроватью, – Гейдж как ни в чем не бывало пожала плечами. – Лучше не упускать свой шанс, пока есть возможность, а то им воспользуется кто-то другой.

Такая неожиданная смена тона озадачила Амару. Видимо, у девушки в прошлом что-то случилось, и вероятнее всего вопросы на эту тему её не обрадуют. Вместо этого она спросила:

– А ты планируешь оставаться на День Наемника? Насколько я знаю, там будет целая развлекательная программа.

– Ооо, ты ещё спрашиваешь! Это лучший Пандорский праздник, помню, как-то пришлось обезвреживать подарки для детишек, в которых были упакованы игрушечные Гиперионские грузчики, – Гейдж подняла взгляд к потолку, на котором мягко светились желтоватые лампочки. – Только вот пули в них были не игрушечные. Да, было время.

За бодрыми разговорами время пронеслось незаметно, и более того, к радости всех троих, чем ближе к городу поднималась кабина, тем быстрее она шла; как объяснила Гейдж, это происходило из-за того, что в окрестностях города было действительно теплее, и на тросах уже не было такого льда, а ветер не так сильно бился в окна. Даже стерев испарину на запотевших окнах, практически нельзя было разглядеть пейзаж за снаружи – все та же снежная белая пелена, из которой возвышались столбы канатной дороги. Амара старалась не думать о том, насколько они высоко над землёй.

Она не ожидала, что на станции, находившейся недалеко от гостиницы, где они причалили, будет _настолько_ тепло, что можно будет обойтись без верхней одежды. Остальные с явной завистью во взглядах все же наглухо застегнули кнопки и молнии на своих комбинезонах и куртках, хотя идти было буквально несколько минут.

– Подождите секундочку, – Гейдж выволокла свои вещи на улицу и снова зашла внутрь вагончика. Буквально через минуту она вышла обратно, и стоило ей захлопнуть дверь, как он с глухим гулом, потрескиванием и поскрипыванием покатился в обратную сторону, откуда они прибыли.

Амара тут же подумала, как хорошо, что изнутри этих звуков слышно не было. Высоты она не боялась, но умирать в таких условиях не хотелось бы.

– Пути назад нет? – хмыкнула Моуз, у которой лицо вновь покраснело от холода.

– Из уважения к другим людям, – пояснила Гейдж, заталкивая свою нерабочую руку в лямку рюкзака. – А мы скоро подключимся к местному телепорту, главное не замёрзнуть по пути.

Идти было минут десять от силы – всего лишь нужно было обогнуть скалы, которые защищали гостиницу и стоявший за ней город от большей части ветров и снега – но они превратились практически в получасовой переход; снега на такой высоте было наметено меньше, но при такой температуре он был чуть более подтаявшим и тяжёлым, цеплялся за обувь и не давал свободно идти. Видимо, эта станция канатной дороги была не самой популярной, раз здесь не потрудились почистить дорожку для гостей.

Но стоило обогнуть хребет, как перед ними открылась иная картина – на подходе к старомодной деревянной гостинице снега как будто и не было, и температура стала ещё выше, что явно приободрило спутниц Амары. Такие природные явления не были редкостью и на Пандоре и некоторых других планетах, так что периодически приходилось брать с собой одежду для различных сезонов.

За толстыми разноцветными витражными стеклами не было видно движения, но свет горел, значит, жизнь была. По местному времени вечер должен был только вступить в свои права. Когда они трое поднимались по покатой деревянной лестнице, отряхивая налипший на ноги снег, главная дверь отворилась, и на улицу выскользнул человек, одетый под стать внешнему деревянному убранству дома: на нём была старомодная одежда работяги, а на боку болтались инструменты.

– Привет! – Замахал он рукой, зажигая спичку и закуривая трубку, облокотясь на перила, вид возле которых открывался на снежную пропасть. – Проходите, в Гавани всем рады!

Он не был никому из них знаком; Гейдж поблагодарила его и поспешила открыть парадную дверь. И наконец, девушки впервые за долгие часы оказались в по-настоящему теплом, уютном помещении. Они зашли в небольшой коридор, отделенный от главного холла перегородкой из длинных деревянных бус.

Не раздеваясь, а только вытерев ноги от воды, они прошли дальше, по поскрипывающему под ногами полу, укрытому ковровой дорожкой, и там у Амары разбежались глаза от количества украшений. Одни из них несомненно принадлежали гостинице (чучела, снасти, предметы старины), другие имели отношение к предстоящей свадьбе, а третьи, если она правильно успела разглядеть, скорее всего были приурочены ко Дню Наемника. И все это так блестело в свете нелепого диско-шара, закреплённого на потолке, что Амара упустила момент, когда к ним подошли двое: сэр Хаммерлок, виновник предстоящего торжества, и незнакомый ей мужчина, высокий и тощий, как жердь, одетый в аккуратный строгий костюм, в очках, за которыми блестели чёрные озёра глаз.

– Добрый вечер, – поздоровался незнакомец тоном, который ей очень не понравился. – Гостиница целиком забронирована на ближайшие три недели, вы есть в списке приглашенных? Если да, боюсь, придется немного подождать, не все номера ещё готовы к приему гостей.

Его перебил Хаммерлок:

– Гейдж, ты наконец добралась! Твой ЭХО был недоступен, это все из-за погоды? – он взял девушку за человеческую руку и потряс в приветствии.

Гейдж очень измученно улыбнулась:

– Боже, это такая долгая история, сперва мне нужно раздеться, и я очень хочу чего-нибудь горячего, – она посмотрела на своих спутниц. – Если бы не они, я бы тут не стояла.

Хаммерлок с некоторым удивлением перевел взгляд на остальных.

– Я всё ещё не понимаю, почему парящая в космосе льдина? – Моуз стянула с головы шапку, голос её звучал страдальчески. – Почему не курорт, на пути к которому гости не рискуют умереть?

– Вот об этом я расскажу немного позже, а пока устраивайтесь, я и так задержал вас на пороге, – Хаммерлока было крайне тяжело обидеть, либо же он мастерски скрывал свои настоящие эмоции. – И я забыл представить – это мистер Манкубус Кровозуб, он же хозяин этой гостиницы, можете обращаться к нему по любым вопросам. Либо к Мокси.

Амара кивнула. Манкубус поклонился и прошагал в сторону двери возле барной стойки; Моуз, на ходу стягивая куртку, уже шла к четкой цели – у стены стоял камин и незанятые кресла. Амара же задержалась на случай, если нужно будет помочь Гейдж.

Хаммерлок повел девушку в сторону ближайшего столика, на одной половине которого стояла коробка с украшениями, и Гейдж, сбросив на пол рюкзак, принялась снова выпутываться из комбинезона.

– Так что у тебя случилось? – Хаммерлок видел её дискомфорт, но пока не понимал, в чем дело.

– Идиотское стечение обстоятельств, – ей наконец удалось стянуть штанины, не снимая ботинок, и она села на стул. – У меня стойкое ощущение, что местные подбили мою капсулу и повредили мой протез. У меня там все! Жестокус, связь, модуль цифростроения оружия... Если бы не метель и этот нечеловеческий холод, я бы села и починила его, но в таких условиях это невозможно, я думала, что умру. Так ладно бы это, но ещё и кричи буквально заполонили генераторную станцию канатной дороги и сама я не могла бы перезапустить ничего, если бы мироздание не послало мне их, – она махнула рукой в сторону Амары.

– Боже, мне так жаль, – Хаммерлок так и стоял, и в его искренность нельзя было не поверить. – Твои инструменты с тобой? Давай посмотрю, что там.

Гейдж кивнула и полезла в свой рюкзак, из которого извлекла явно очень тяжёлую прямоугольную коробку, а затем, как и раньше, взяла свою левую руку и положила перед Хаммерлоком на стол.

– Ничего, что я не помыла руки с дороги? – хихикнула она и откинулась на спинку стула. Хаммерлок фыркнул и закатил глаза, положив свою шляпу на стол, чтобы не загораживать свет. Амара поймала себя на мысли, что они явно хорошо друг друга знали.

– Алистер, – наконец обратилась к нему Амара, чувствуя себя немного проигнорированной, пока он ещё не успел приступить к работе. – Я могу чем-то помочь?

– О, нет, никакой помощи, пока вы как следует не отдохнете, – он покачал головой. – Единственное, что я попрошу – можешь постучаться на кухню, куда ушел Манкубус, и попросить сделать вам троим глинтвейн, поверить не могу, что так не повезло с электричеством.

В его голосе звучали досада и сожаление. Амара понимала, что он не хотел для них таких неприятностей. Она поблагодарила его и подошла к указанной двери. Краткое знакомство не дало ей четкого понимания, что из себя представлял Манкубус, и на данный момент ей бы очень не хотелось с ним пересекаться; на её счастье, мироздание послало Мокси, спускающуюся по лестнице со второго этажа. К удивлению Амары, одета та была гораздо скромнее, чем она привыкла видеть: вместо открытых платьев – закрытая блуза и облегающие брюки с высокой талией, но все это ничуть не меньше подчеркивало её роскошную фигуру.

Она тоже увидела Амару и помахала ей рукой.

– Здравствуй, милая, – она облокотилась на барную стойку. – Как вы добрались?

– Дорога не очень, но мы в полном составе и даже можно сказать спасли жизнь нашему свадебному распорядителю. – Она подбородком указала в сторону Гейдж. – Мокси, послушай, мне очень неловко просить, но где у вас тут глинтвейн?

– Я тебя поняла, – Мокси положила ей ладонь на плечо. – Ава подойдёт к вам буквально через десять минут. Скажите, вы давно ели?

Вопрос озадачил Амару и она напряглась.

– Мы с Моуз ещё до вылета, часов шесть-семь назад, может больше.

– Тогда простите, но глинтвейн будет безалкогольным, – усмешка Мокси разрушила всю напряжённость, и Амара снова стала слышать, как ходят и разговаривают вокруг люди. – Местный алкоголь ужасно даёт в голову, и на голодный желудок пить его не советую. Надеюсь, вы подождёте ужин, он будет буквально через пару часов.

– Спасибо, – только и могла ответить Амара, и как только Мокси ушла в том же направлении, что и Манкубус, сама она наконец пошла к Моуз.

Та сидела в огромном для неё кресле, без стеснения вытянув ноги в носках в сторону огня. Обе их сумки стояли рядом, и Амара положила на них свое пальто.

От её шагов Моуз подняла голову.

– Ну что?

– Все в порядке, рукой Гейдж занимается Хаммерлок, и нам скоро принесут выпить горячее, – она села в соседнее кресло и закатала рукава. На её вкус в помещении было достаточно тепло, и она хотела поскорее переодеться во что-то более свободное.

– У меня такое ощущение, что мы немного рано, – Моуз показала в сторону одного из людей, который в дальнем углу балансировал на стремянке, подвешивая к потолку светящиеся бумажные звёзды, и этим был занят не он один. – Что-то подсказывает, что и нас это тоже ждёт.

– Ты иногда такая ленивая! – негромко засмеялась Амара. – Особенно последнее время.

– Ну, знаешь, даже войны корпораций выматывают не так сильно, как постоянные перелеты и перемещения между планетами на разных концах галактики. Конечно, я хочу отдохнуть, а не заниматься, – она неопределенно помахала рукой, – вообще ничем.

– Ладно, не дуйся, никто ещё не знает, понадобится ли что-то от нас, – Амара села в соседнее кресло, откуда открывался отличный вид на стену, украшенную трофеями, которые были не только безделушками вроде разных сушеных рыб и каких-то вероятно старинных идолов, аккуратно расставленных на полочках, но и головами разнообразных тварей вроде тех, что Хаммерлок свозил на Убежище и подвергал таксидермии. – Что-то мне подсказывает, что не просто так они тут задумали замуж выходить.

Моуз проследила за её взглядом и остановилась на громадной голове твари, которая была ужасно похожа на привычного жука-носорога, но с пастью, полной мелких острых зубов в два ряда.

– А теперь и я начинаю понимать. Не зря эта планета мне не понравилась, ох не зря. Кстати говоря, надо же зарегистрироваться на станции телепорта, раз уж мы добрались.

Амара ей кивнула, и Моуз свесилась через ручку кресла и стала искать в сумке их ЭХО-устройства.

Связь с Убежищем была очень слабой, но сигнал был стабильным, и новых сообщений не было; значит, дома все в порядке, и надо в свою очередь дать им знать, что и они обе тоже почти без происшествий добрались до пункта назначения. Амара уже задумалась над тем, как бы посильнее напугать Зейна местными погодными условиями, но её почти испугал бодрый возглас практически над ухом:

– Безалкогольное бухло для лузеров прибыло!

Между их креслами с довольной ухмылкой стояла Ава и держала в каждой руке по огромной кружке с темно-красной дымящейся жидкостью.

– Ты бы ещё громче вопила, засранка, – Моуз забрала у неё из рук предложенную кружку. – А что, тут ещё и конкурс на самый уродливый рождественский свитер проходит? Как назло ни одного с собой нет.

Амара с интересом присмотрелась к предмету одежды на девочке, и поняла, что там во всей красе аккуратно вывязан никто иной, как Железяка, и его глаз гордо выпирает объемной вязкой у неё на груди.

– Ты поаккуратнее со словами, – Ава очень хитро улыбнулась. – Мало ли что.

– О нет, только не начинайте, – Амара закатила глаза, поскольку знала, что это перебрасывание колкостями может затянуться надолго и дойти до абсурда, хотя зачастую слушать всё это было уморительно. – Ава, скажи, ты очень занята?

– Да нет, если только меня не позовут, – она пожала плечами.

– Тогда может расскажешь, что тут творится? - Моуз поёрзала на месте, садясь с кружкой поудобнее.

– Конечно, – юная сирена, недолго думая, села на пол спиной к камину, скрестив ноги. – Но на самом деле я не особо что-то могу рассказать, только знаю, что Хаммерлок и Уэйнрайт пригласили кучу своих друзей, и те из них, кто сюда добрался живым, скачут по стульям и лестницам и делают тут красиво…

И только Ава продолжила, Амара отвлеклась. Пусть ей и было интересно, что же за чертовщина здесь творится, но в первую очередь её волновало то, что впереди у неё самой. Она за всю жизнь уже так привыкла к тому, что каждый день вокруг происходит что-то ужасное и смертельное, что даже такая простая вещь, как отдых, вдруг стала для неё самым важным и волнительным событием.

Может, это был и не отдых в классическом понимании этого слова – никаких курортов, о которых говорила Моуз, а вместо солнца, песка и ласковых волн – ледяная стужа и куча опасностей, посягающих на их жизнь; зато они были вместе – это был их первый совместный отдых, неожиданно поняла она, и от этой мысли на сердце стало теплее, чем от глинтвейна, окутавшего их божественным ароматом.

Она с улыбкой покосилась на разомлевшую в тепле Моуз и подумала, что что бы ни готовила им эта планета – этим отдыхом она насладится сполна.


End file.
